


Only a Silver Medalist

by Cryellow



Series: Only Winners [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, How Do I Tag, Light Bondage, M/M, Sassy Yuri, Smut, Spanking, gold medal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9345944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryellow/pseuds/Cryellow
Summary: Yuri Katsuki has just won a his first ever Grand Prix medal and it's....silver. He's pretty proud of himself but Viktor says he won't kiss gold. How will Yuri deal with his relief for winning and anger at Viktor? The best way possible- through spanking and sex. Too bad Viktor won't kiss gold. He seems eager to kiss other things though...(One-shot! Right after the GPF!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just like to give a million shout outs to my peeps in the Adridong's Thirsties meeting, since they inspire me beyond words. I made this fic off a picture on Adridong's page! You should check it out! (Here) Yuri and Viktor just came back to the hotel after the Grand Prix Final. Hope you like it!

It was a long day. That was easily the first thing that Yuri could say if anyone had asked him what it felt like to compete in the Grand Prix Final and go back to the hotel with a silver medal. It was a long, dramatic, and exhausting day.

 

He was surprised he hadn’t collapsed on the podium. It would have made for a good show at least. Viktor probably would have told him that he shouldn’t be so tired. He didn’t win gold, after all. He won silver.

 

In any other circumstance, Yuri would have probably felt shame, maybe even a little hurt by the fact he hadn’t won. Right now, however, after straddling his fiance in public and crying so much today, he was rather determined to put Viktor in his place. At least to show him that he still  _ won _ . He still got a silver medal, for what it was worth. It was more than Viktor could say, since he hadn’t even performed this year. 

 

Yuri would have liked to say that he didn’t stay to salty about it, that he let it go. He couldn’t. Instead he let it ball up inside him like a fiery pit just waiting to erupt. 

 

As Yuri set his stuff down walking inside the hotel room, Viktor cast him a worried sidelong glance. He knew something was up. He knew that something was troubling Yuri, maybe even making him angry. He knew what happened when Yuri got angry. 

 

Yuri turned his head to the spot where he had faced Viktor and asked him to go back to skating, to go back to his passion. Practicing the Duetto for the Gala reminded him constantly just how much Viktor wanted so desperately to go back to the ice. To go back to winning. 

 

Yuri grinned a little at the prospect of what he was about to do. Yuri went and put on his pajamas, a simple striped t-shirt and a pair of boxers. Viktor’s look got a little more worried as he started to take off his jacket, hanging it up in their tiny closet. 

 

“Yuri? Are you okay? You won.” Viktor said, trying to make him feel better.

 

_ “I don’t feel like kissing it unless it’s gold,” Viktor’s voice is calm as his head tilts, his eyes closing while looking at his fiance _ .

 

When Yuri was done he walked over to the middle of their room, right next to their beds, which were pushed up together. Viktor followed him, a few feet away. Yuuri looked with sultry eyes up at his fiance, batting his eyelashes, his eyes lidded. Viktor, instinctively, walked forward, closing the space between them in his hesitation. Yuri ran his hands slowly up Viktor's shoulders, wrapping his fingers around his lover’s pale neck with ease. Viktor lifted an eyebrow but grinned, the stupid idiot. Yuuri brought him close, close enough to kiss, and proceeded to painfully slowly extract Viktor's tie from his neck.

 

“I’m more than fine, Viktor.” Yuri said with a grin, too, but this one was a knowing one. He knew what was going to happen because he was going to  _ make _ it happen. He got excruciatingly close to Viktor’s neck, his breath shallow and chaste against the skin there. “I’m fantastic.”

 

“I,” Viktor said, his breath catching in his throat a little. “I just thought you might be a little mad about earlier.”

 

“Oh?” Yuri asked, his hands taking the tie and pulling it off the other man’s neck completely. “Mad about what?”

 

“The gold medal comment,” Viktor said, biting his lip as he looked at Yuri, his blue eyes dilated. 

 

“No, I’m not mad,” Yuri said, getting achingly close to Viktor’s lips. He was distracting him effectively, and soon Yuri had the tie wrapped around his Russian hands without him noticing. “After all, you don’t want to kiss anything that isn’t gold, right?”

 

“Well-” Viktor said, but Yuri was moving pulling him forward, still so close, and moving so Yuri had the back of his knees against the bed. Apparently Viktor hadn’t noticed his hands, because there was a spark in his eyes as he noticed he was in front of Yuri. The poor bastard probably thought Yuri wanted to bottom tonight. Internally Yuri grinned an evil grin. 

 

“I guess that means you won’t kiss me, huh?” Yuri said tantalizing. He batted his brown eyelashes for good measure, knowing it would do the trick.

 

“I never said that,” Viktor protested, grinning a little. With his own grin, Yuri swiftly pulled Viktor down onto his lap as he sat on the edge of the bed. Viktor had been moving to go forward towards Yuri’s lips, but got turned to the side instead. 

 

Viktor Nikiforov was effectively lying on his stomach in Yuri’s lap. 

 

“Yuri?” Viktor said, shock and confusion in his Russian accent. He pulled his elbows up trying to support himself and squirmed a little in the Asian’s lap, but Yuri put both hands on his backl. 

 

“I’m not mad, Viktor. Not at all. In fact, I know of a few things I  _ can _ do.” Yuri pulled Viktor’s trousers and boxers down, exposing his gloriously pale ass. One Yuri has already seen a hundred times. 

 

“Yuri-?” Viktor said, right as Yuri smacked his palm, straight onto Viktor’s ass. Viktor gave a cry, his voice dying in his throat. Yuri grinned, loving the sound of the vicious smack heard in the open air. 

 

“You see, Viktor.” Yuri said, another smack coming onto the Russian’s ass. “I don’t need a gold medal to do  _ this _ .”

 

A procession of about five more smacks and a tomato-red ass, and soon Yuri could feel Viktor getting hard. He was  _ liking  _  this and Yuri was more than intoxicated with it himself. His hand stung from the beating, buzzing like a thousand shocks. Yuri couldn’t say that he didn’t love the feeling.

 

“I feel you getting hard on my leg, Viktor. Perhaps I need to teach you how much I don’t need a gold medal to fuck your brains out?”

 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Viktor whispered, breathless. “ _ Oh God, yes.” _

 

Yuri pulled Viktor up from his position and grabbed the pale face in his hands. He looked intensely at Viktor, a glint in his eye. 

 

“I think not,” Yuri said simply, letting Viktor’s face go and tilting his head with a frown. “After all, I’m not a five time world champion, anyway.” 

 

“Yuri,” Viktor begged. “Please,  _ please _ . You can’t leave me like this.”

 

“Can’t I?” Yuri said quietly, his eyes daring and his hands roaming to Viktor’s hips, right above his throbbing member.”I think I can do whatever I want to you, Viktor, and you wouldn’t dare stop me. For a world renowned celebrity you sure do come undone with the littlest things.” 

 

“ _ Please,” _ the older man was sobbing now, his ass sticking out in the cold air. “ _ Fuck me please _ .”

 

“He begs,” Yuri replies, taking his right hand and cupping the smooth jaw of his lover. His left hand moved to take off Viktor’s pants completely. “Should I paint my dick gold for you to suck it or will you do it willingly?” 

 

The entire thing made Yuri entirely breathless and if he wasn’t on such an adrenaline high from winning at all, he would never be so daring. But this was their room, their own separate space and world away from it all. He had  _ won _ , and he was so elated by that fact that spicing up their bedroom activities was the only way to relieve himself from all the tension. Viktor seemed to love it, too. 

 

_ Should I kiss you or something? _ Viktor’s voice had been uncertain, only trying to help. Viktor had obviously known after so much time with Yuri that sometimes the only way he could get all the tension away was either a long shower, physical contact, or sexual acts. It was something he wasn’t too proud of on any given day, but right now he was too focused to think about it much. 

 

Viktor dropped to his knees in front of Yuri, his elbows propped on the edge of the bed. Yuri got out of his pants and spread his legs a little, his erection already pretty hard from the spanking. 

 

“Are you…?” Viktor said, looking down at his hands, a silent plea to free them. 

 

“The only thing you need to move is that gold-kissing mouth. Why should your hands be free?” Yuri said with an arched eyebrow. “Perhaps we should forget the whole thing and you can go to sleep without release?” 

 

Viktor made no comment, but out his lips willingly on Yuri’s dick, sucking it softly. His arms looked a little awkward, but after a repositioning and Yuri scooting down to the very edge, it worked out pretty fine. 

 

“Mmm,” Yuri moaned, combing his hands through Viktor’s soft, silky, silver hair. “I knew all that talk about gold medals was just Mr. Nikiforov showing off. Have to be big for the whole world, huh? Look at how submissive you are with only a few words. Pathetic. A whole lot of medals and not nearly enough man to hold them all.”

 

Viktor bobbed his head, his expert mouth serving it’s purpose as Yuri’s fuckhole. Feeling aroused enough, Yuri cupped Viktor’s head and moved him off, looking deep into the icy depths of his eyes.

 

“You’re going to sit on my dick, Viktor. And I’m not going to kiss someone who's never won silver before.” Viktor gave a slight whimper as he turned himself and stood up, his raw ass bright red. “Your ass looks good that way, Viktor. It suits you.”

 

“It does,” Viktor’s whisper-agreed. It was almost imperceptible but Yuri could hear it in the quiet room.

 

Yuri reached into the night stand, staring at Viktor’s ass with mirth. He pulled out their travel sized bottle of lube and smeared some on his dick. He leaned forward and guided Viktor’s hips to go on him, positioning his dick as Viktor still had his hands tied. 

 

When Viktor sat down both men let out a rough sigh. Viktor’s back arched in front of Yuri and the Asian marveled at the sight. With slow movements at first, Viktor lifted his hips up and then back down, plunging Yuri’s throbbing member deeper inside him.

 

“Ah,” Viktor groaned out, head thrown back. Yuri reached forward and placed his hands on Viktor’s sides, supporting him. He helped lift him up again, coming back down on Yuri’s cock a little faster. 

 

Soon they made an even and almost rhythmic pace, their bodies moving and their breaths coming out in little huffs. After setting a rapid pace and knowing that Viktor could keep going, Yuri took his right hand and grasped his lover’s member firmly, pumping him as he came down. 

 

“ _ Faster, harder, please,” _ Viktor’s voice came out thin and reedy, his shoulders tense. Yuri obliged with a satisfied grin. 

 

“I want the world to know that a  _ silver medalist _ can make Viktor Nikiforov  _ completely fall apart _ .” Yuri said, his cheek warm as he placed it on Viktor’s still clothed back.

 

Both were on the brink almost  _ too _ quickly. Viktor came first, his cum spreading over Yuri’s hand and a loud cry escaping his chapped lips.

 

Yuri wasn’t too long after, Viktor’s tightening muscle milking him for every drop he was worth. As they both caught their breaths, Yuri grabbed Viktor and spooned him on the bed, pulling out. Viktor turned his body to face Yuri, sweat pouring from his forehead. The Russian leaned in, kissing Yuri on weak lips. He accepted the kiss with a soft smile. 

 

“I lied about only kissing gold, okay?” Viktor replied, holding up his arms. “Now can you please untie me?”

 

“I don’t know...I might not have the skill of a Five time champion…” 

 

“Yuri,” Viktor said, exasperated. Yuri chuckled and untied him, leaning forward to kiss Viktor on the lips. 

  
“At least I win gold in bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked my thirst session! I sure had fun writing it! Don't forget to share with your friends!! I always need validation in order to keep motivated, so please do!! Be sure to leave kudos, leave a comment , and check out [my blog!](%E2%80%9Dtoo-many-fandoms-girl.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D) Bye <3 ~Cryellow


End file.
